Vala Goodbarrel
History Vala was born in Lastwall, where she was raised by her Halfling family and where she quickly learned how to fight, enlisting in the military at a young age to help fight the orcish hordes. Of course, she wasn't doing this alone. Her father, being a lucky man, managed to get his hands on a dragon egg, a golden dragon egg. When Vala was born, very shortly after, so was her faithful companion, Cutie (named by her mother). They were raised together as a pair, and Vala learned quickly how to benefit from him. The duo got decently known in Lastwall due to their deeds and flamboyance, but soon, her family moved out of Lastwall, as her father was a merchant, and he had struck a good deal in Westcrown, where he only had to go there, pick up the packages and leave. Sadly, things did not go as planned and the family was quickly enslaved by the Chelish. During that time, Vala's siblings were born, Lia and Rhea. In her bad luck, Vala was decently lucky, as she was bought off by a mercenary band called the Crimson Wolves and given her freedom in exchange for a work contract. Her family eventually was freed by her sister, Lia, who killed their masters and freed them, and all of them returned to Lastwall. Vala, on the other hand, decided to remain with the Crimson Wolves. It didn't take long before she was thrown into Dark Horizon. Appearance Short in stature, Vala is about 3'1" tall and weighs only 30 pounds. She has long auburn hair that she typically ties in a ponytail, she has teal eyes, and she wears militaristic clothes. She is always covered by her breastplate, with a tabard of the Crimson Wolves on top. It is black with a blood red border and a blood red wolf on it. She is commonly spotted wielding a lance. Personality Vala is a cheerful character, always seeing the best in all things, and seeing everyone as inherently good. She fights for justice and wants to makes friends with everyone. While not being the smartest, she makes up for her lack of intelligence by having a big mouth and she's rather charismatic. If one was to let her do it, she could monologue for hours without interruption, talking one's ears off. Despite that, she always wants to help those in needs. That said, Law is what matters the most to her, being taught and grown in a militaristic mindset, and while she loves helping others, she knows business doesn't always allow her that. She is a mercenary first and foremost and will deliver her contracts to the best of her ability, good or vile in play. Of course, if she gets to choose, she'll always go for the good side first, but in such a business, it's not always an opportunity. That said, she is a tad bit on the naive side, thinking people would always go for a fair fight when possible. Loves * Her mount, Cutie. * Jokes of all kind and taunting the enemy. * She loves reading books, especially cheesy romance. * She loves good food, especially home-made one. * She's much more into women than men, although there are rare men she can fancy. * Just like her mother, she loves cybernetics and constructs, although more because she finds them fascinating. She does not share her mother's view that they are the future. Fears * Vala fears the day when her loved ones may be taken from her. * She fears slavery and fights it with what she can; she knows how badly it can turn people. * She has a fear of the dark, although only a slight one, hence why she always carries an ioun torch with her. Hobbies * Vala loves reading books in her free time, but mostly cheesy romance with a good end. * When she's not reading, she loves window shopping, looking at all the fancy clothes she could wear. * She loves going out to drink at a tavern, showing her strength to other men and women, hoping to woo some to her side. * She loves maintaining her gear and making sure her mount is properly fed and all his needs are taken care of. Family * Elliena Goodbarrel (her mother): She's a woman that has been trained in the military ways and is a cleric of Brigh. She has a love of constructs and sees them as the future. * Thomas Goodbarrel (her father): He's a business man, a merchant, and used to be a bard when he was younger. Before Dark Horizon, he managed an important trade route on Golarion, but now he's trying to build one anew between the different chaotic kingdoms of Dark Horizon. * Lia Goodbarrel (her sister, younger than her but not the youngest): She was born when their family was enslaved in Cheliax. She always had an affinity for magic so she was trained as a Witch. She was the first to rebel against the Chelish and freed her family. She trained into roguish ways to do so. * Rhea Goodbarrel (her youngest sister): She was born during their time in Cheliax but barely remember how it was as she was but a babe when they freed themselves. She learned to live with the spirits and nature, and became a Shaman. Friends * Her life-time companion, her mount, Cutie. A gold dragon with quite the pride but with a kind heart, yet fierce. * Her mercenary band, the Crimson Wolves, which helped her out during a dark period of time and taught her all about being a mercenary, giving her a profession and good advice. Enemies * Vala considers the Chelish hierarchy as enemies because of what they did to her family. * She also considers any mercenaries betraying their word as an enemy. Aspirations Vala aspires to make the world a better place and eventually start her own adventuring guild, so people have a safe place where they can gather resources and help make the world a safer place together. Category:Character